


Five times Coulson was a damsel in distress (and Skye helped him)

by Lolax74



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolax74/pseuds/Lolax74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson needs help. Skye is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry for every bad writing or mistakes.

It was not easy to lose a limb. Phil Coulson had never thought about it also if some of his old friends who had enrolled in the Army had had accidents in missions and they lost a limb.  
Everything was difficult, even the simplest task: open a bottle of water, put a shirt or a tie, tie his shoes. Everything was so damn complicated.  
And he was always so independent that asking for help was really a pain for him. Even Andrew told him that he need to ask for help, that people around him love him and they are happy to help him. But it was so damn hard.

Today he was trying to cook something for his dinner. It was late, he worked in his office until late and now he was starving. No one was around. The rest of the team was probably in their rooms or out, enjoying the hot summer night.  
He was looking at the fridge trying to found out something easy to cook one handed. The search was not effective.

“You know, if you look long enough something is going to happen…” Skye’s voice startled him from his solitude.  
“I hope so!” he says “why are you still around? It’s late…”  
“I could ask the same question…”  
“I am hungry….I am just looking for something easy to cook”  
“I could cook something for you”  
“No, really, it’s fine, I will have an apple or something…”  
“Coulson! You skipped dinner with us and I think you skipped lunch too. Are you going to starve yourself? You know that you need to eat healthy and regularly. With the medications that you are taking for your hand you need to be strong. Don't let me tell Simmons...”  
“I don’t want to bother anyone….”  
"I am not anyone..."  
"I don't want to bother you...."  
“Don’t be stupid, just tell me what you want and I will cook for you….maybe with some help?”  
She was smiling to him and he was already feeling better.  
“What about I give you my secret recipe for the grilled cheese and you cook that for us?”  
“Wow, are you going to disclose your secrets?”  
“Just some of them….”

They start to cook together, Coulson directing Skye, talking and laughing at some of his old stories from Academy. After half an hour they were eating the grilled cheese with some red wine.

“It’s amazing, I could eat just this for all my life…” says Skye.  
“I don’t think it will be good for you….” he looked at her in her eyes “Skye….thanks!”  
“No need to thank me, really….”  
“No, I mean it Skye. I know I am a mess, I am trying to figure out how to live my new life…it’s not easy…I am not easy but I will find a solution…”  
“I know it’s hard but really you are the strongest man I have ever known. If someone could find a solution it’s you….”  
“Hey, I am not a red corvette” he said smiling.  
“But I trust you. And I am here, no matter what”

They finish eating in silence.  
He knew he was a mess but tonight he felt like he was her mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye entered the common room to grab some water. She has just finished her evening exercises, the kind of exercises she does when she was tense.   
She has just taken a bottle from the fridge when she realized that someone was on the couch in the dark. It was Coulson.

“Hey” said Coulson.  
“Hey, I did not know that someone was still around… Are you all right?”  
“Yes….”  
Skye approached him “You don’t sound fine…”  
“I think I have some fever…”  
“Let me check…..Oh my God Coulson, you are burning…”  
“It’s just some fever…”  
“No, really, you need to go to bed and take some drugs…I am going to call Simmons…”  
“No wait, don’t wake her, it’s late…I have some aspirin in my room…I’ll just go…” he tried to stand but almost fell on the ground.  
“You are an idiot…how long you were there? You could have called me”

Skye helped him to stand and move him to the bedroom. He was weak and tired and Skye was very worried.

“Here, let me help you with your suit” Skye help him to undress leaving him in t-shirt and boxer “Where is the aspirin?”  
“Bathroom, on the left…”  
She went to the bathroom and came back with a couple of aspirins and a glass of water.  
“Drink!”

He took the aspirins and lays back to the bed.

“There is no need to be worried…it’s just some fever…”  
“I am not worried, I am angry because as usual you think that you can’t ask for help”  
“It’s not that….”  
“So what?”  
“It’s…..it’s not unusual this kind of fever….I am having it often….it’s just that I thought I could being around some more time but I felt dizzy in the common room and I was waiting to move again…”

She knew what all this was about. He was taking some strong medicines to prepare his body for the implant of a robotic hand but it was the kind of medication that could destroy your body.

“You know, you can’t wait to make a decision, Simmons was clear, you need to have your surgery soon. This drugs for your hand are killing you….”  
“I know….”  
“So?”  
“It’s not that easy”  
“I am not saying that’s easy, I am saying that you have no choice. I don’t want to see you suffering, I can’t stand see you in pain….”  
“Hey, I thought I was doing fine…” he said smiling, trying to light the mood.  
Skye sit next to him in the bed caressing his face.  
“Well, most of the time you are doing fine but I hate when you are not. Promise me that tomorrow you decide a date for the surgery, please”  
He could not denied anything to her “Ok, tomorrow, I promise”  
She stayed next to him until the fever came down and he was sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

After the “fever incident”, Coulson decided a date for the surgery and now he was in the medical room waiting for Simmons and her staff 

“Are you nervous? Because I am…” said Skye “I know I should be here to comfort you but I am nervous…” she was anxious and not very helpful.  
“It’s ok, I am just glad that you are here”  
“Of course I am here, don’t be silly”

He smiled. Of course he was nervous too because the surgery was very risky because of his alien DNA. Simmons showed how high were the chances of rejection but really he had no choice. So he was there, trying to look brave for Skye. 

“Skye, listen. I want to tell you something before the surgery. I was thinking a lot, this days, about me, about us. I want you to know that I am very grateful because you are always on my side, no matter how much an idiot I am….” He was smiling at her “and it’s important to me that you know how much you mean for me…”  
“Stop! Stop Coulson. I love what you are saying but it’s like a last speech, you know, like your last words…everything it’s going to be fine…”  
“You can’t know that…you know the risks….”  
“Yes, of course, I read you medical chart again and again. I bothered Simmons for hours asking her to explain everything about your surgery but right now I know that you are going to be fine. Because there is no other way for me….”

Simmons entered the room ready to start.  
“So, are you ready?”  
“Yes, thanks Jemma” said Coulson “Just a second…” he grab Skye side and he gave her a kiss, a very sweet one but full of meanings. Simmons was stunned but she did not said anything.  
Skye was less stunned and more pleased “So, this is what you needed to act……I was thinking that I was imagining things…..Ok then, I will wait for you. I will see you later. I love you”  
“Love you too”

********

Skye was in the waiting room. The surgery would have required at least 10 hours but she did not wanted to move. The rest of the team came and go but she was always stuck in the room.  
After a long time Simmons went out.

“Ok, the surgery it’s over but we have to wait to know how he is…”  
Skye was crushed by emotions between relief and anxiety.   
“Can I see him?” she asked.  
“Yes but he is going to sleep a lot…”  
“It’s ok, I don’t mind, I just want to stay with him”  
“Of course you can stay”

The next two days were very hard. Coulson was in and out consciousness, something waking up but not really being there, unfocused, glassy eyes, barely speaking some words but always saying “Skye” as soon as he saw her.  
Skye just waited next to him.  
The third day he woke up finding Skye sleeping on the chair next to his bed.  
He just spent some minutes looking at her. She woke up.

“Hey, you are awake! How are you?” asked Coulson.  
“Wow, you are amazing. You were unconscious for 3 days after a risky surgery and you ask me how I am…I really love you!”  
“I know”  
“Dork!”


	4. Chapter 4

First day on the field after the surgery. Of course he was nervous.  
He had spent weeks on rehab and now was time to use his new arm for real, to fight, to shoot, to help the team.  
The new thing with Skye was good. They had barely kissed because he spent lot of time in bed resting or in the gym training. But they knew that it was something important and soon they had to speak about it, about what they want their relationship to be.  
But now there was an Hydra team to put down.  
He was in the hangar wearing his bulletproof vest.

“Here, let me help” said Skye entering the room.  
“Are you ready?” Coulson asked Skye.  
“I should be the one asking this question…”  
“I am fine, I told you”  
“I know but….just be careful, ok?”  
“Ok”  
“Promise me?”  
“I promise you”  
“Are you ready?” asked May also entering the room.  
“Yes, we are”  
“Ok, let’s go!”

The mission was to go inside a building where Hydra keep some important intel about bases around the world. It was crucial to recover more information as possible to give an hard punch to Hydra.  
Coulson was in the team with May and Skye while Bobbi, Mack and Hunter where on the other team.  
The recovering was easy enough but when they were heading out they find under enemy crossfire.  
Skye was separated from May and Coulson on the other side of an aisle. 

“Skye! Skye! Try to move to the window. You could jump….” said May.  
“It’s too far away….” said Skye who was more and more risking to take a bullet.  
May was trying to figure out how to help her and Coulson was more and more anxious.  
“Skye listen to me. When I start shooting you just ran to the door….” shouted Coulson.  
“No Phil, it’s too dangerous, just wait….” said May but Coulson was already running to Skye.  
“Run!” he shouted and he was shooting at Hydra men while trying to cover Skye.  
May started shooting too and they were running to the door. May was the first, then Skye who was covered by Coulson who was almost there when a bullet hit him on his back. He fell on the ground and May and Skye were on him on a second, dragging him away. On the other side of the door there were the SUV to run away.  
In the car Coulson was unconscious but from a rapid check he was not wounded, just stunned by the blow. He was going to have a severe back pain for some days…..

Back at the base Coulson, May and Skye were in his office. May was furious. She was standing in front of his desk while Coulson was on the couch and Skye held some ice on his back when the bullet had hit him.

“You were an idiot…you should have waited….you know how we should dealt with this kind of situation…” May was shouting at him and he was going to reply but a look by Skye suggested to remain silent.  
“You are not a rookie. You could be dead. What you were thinking?”  
“May….I am sorry! I am, really, but I did not see any other solution at the moment. Skye was in danger and I had to move…”  
“I know, I was there…”  
Skye had never seen May so angry. She understood that May was just worried for her best friend but she wanted to help Coulson.  
“May, listen, I know that Coulson was impulsive and it was also my fault to be trapped there but there is something that you should now…about us….” she looked at Coulson to see if he was ok with letting May know about them, also if there was a them yet. Of course his look was one of just trust in her.  
“Maybe you have already heard something about it but we are changing things about us, we are trying to be something more than friends, more than partners…..I know how could appear, you could think that it’s not healthy, that could be distracting on the field….but I am sure that we are going to be stronger, more focused, it’s not going to be a weakness….” said Skye.  
May was listening carefully “I knew something but I usually don’t care about gossip…”  
“Well, it’s not really a gossip because there is not a lot about it yet but we are professionals, we are not going to put the team in danger….” said Skye.  
“It’s ok Skye, I think it will be good for Coulson…I know him for a long time and I have to say that what was between you two since the beginning was something special….and maybe you are going to put some wit in his head….”  
“Hey, I am right here…” said Coulson.  
“We know!” said both May and Skye smiling.  
“Ok, now just put him in bed…..to rest!” said May.  
Skye and Coulson looked at each other, just smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

This was going to be one of the hardest days of his life. Truly. It was ridiculous, really, because this should be an happy moment, an amazing moment. He was very lucky so why all this problems?  
They were making out on his bed for quite a while now and it was clear that Skye wanted something more. Just now. And she was right, of course. It’s been a week after the accident on the field and they were doing fine, kissing around the base. Only May knew because they just wanted some time to adjust.  
And they were both adult, both more than willing to be together and ready to take another step on this new relationship.  
But he was scared.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” asked Skye “You are not here and if you were not so good at kissing I would be very offended”  
“I am sorry, Skye, I am fine…”  
“Really? You are miles away…and I have to say it, it’s not very charming when you are with a girl in your bed…”  
He was silent.  
“Ok, listen! I know everything it’s difficult and maybe this thing between us is strange, somehow….but as much I want to have wild and mind blowing sex with you tonight…” he was smiling now “I want you to know that you can talk to me, about everything, in every moment. My life is full of secrets and lies, I want our relationship to be different. I deserve that”  
“Yes, you deserve that. You are all right” he kissed her “I am scared….”  
“Me too”  
“About us?” he asked.  
“No, ‘us’ is probably the only thing that doesn’t scare me right now….and not because I am assuming that it will be easy staying with you….you are hard work, we know that…”  
“You are hard work too…”  
“Yes, this is why….maybe…we are so perfect for each other”  
“Do you think that?”  
“Of course. But, as I was saying, I am scared about lot of things but I trust you…”  
“I love you” said Coulson.

Skye was a little startled. She was ready to have a complicated talk with Coulson and deep down she knew he loves her (and of course she loves him) but that was unexpected….and very pleasant. 

“Wow…..so, what’s the problem?”  
“I love you and I want to have sex with you but I am scared because when I have something beautiful in my life something goes wrong. I am not a very good boyfriend….usually my job gets in the way….but you are part of my life as much as part of my job….I need to understand how don’t screw things up….because I love you…. And, to be honest, this will be my first time after I died….”  
“So, you have performance doubts?” she was teasing him and she was kissing him “really Coulson, I got you, don’t worry, let’s just enjoy this moments. Tomorrow we have missions to plane, friends to talk about us, enemy to fight….” Every words was punctuated by a kiss “but if you keep kissing me like that….we are going to be just fine”  
“I love you”  
“I know, you have just said it”  
“Are you going to said it back?”  
“One day, when I could surprise you…”  
“You surprise me every moment Skye…..” he was now on top of her.  
“Ok, I don’t think you are going to have any problem…….”


End file.
